The Benefits of Working
by neighbours4ever
Summary: Ty learns a lesson from working, and Dan learns something about himself, that he's not quite happy with, but only for a short while. Yes this is a SLASH male/male paring. Ty/Dan. Please read and review


Warnings: This is a SLASH which means male/male parings

**Warnings:** This is a **SLASH **which means **male/male **parings. Slash in later chapters.

**Parings: **Dan/Ty

**Spoilers:** Yes, so for UK readers, be warned.

-Chapter One-

Pocket Money

Ty desperately needed some pocket money. He hadn't been getting many shifts at the Charles recently, Steph said "Oh sorry Ty, but we don't need you as much now" Ty looked around Ramsay Street.

"Think" he said out loud, "what can I do?" He looked over and saw Dan out the front of No. 30 bending over the lawn mower. Ty suddenly smiled.

"Hey Dan!" Ty said walking along the footpath to No.30. Dan looked up to see the young man calling out his name.

"Yeah mate what can I do for you?" asked Dan.

"Well, Steph had to lay some people off at Charlie's, and I have no job, so I was wondering if I could do some chores for you?" Ty asked looking up at Dan, then back down to the lawn mower. Dan thought about it for a moment, he did have a lot of marking to do, plus he wanted to get his mind of things (Libby and Sam and Lucas)

"Yeah that would be great actually" said Dan. "But it wont be much pay" he continued.

"That's cool, any money would help" Ty said smiling. He reached down and started the mower. Dan retreated to No. 30, and sat down and began his markings.

Half an hour later, Dan looked up from his papers, and looked out through the window, why, why did he have to be caught inside on this beautiful day, he continued to look through the window, when Ty suddenly came into focus. Because it was so hot outside (and because Ty had been mowing the lawn) he was sweating. He suddenly pulled his tank top off. His sweating skin glissaded in the sun. His muscled arms were flexing and sore after pushing the mower. Dan couldn't see the finer detail in Ty's body because the curtain restricted his sight. Dan didn't know why, but he couldn't look away. His eyes seemed to have a mind of their own. He continued to stare. Ty then turned to the window. Dan froze, and thought "don't worry he can't see you through the curtain" Ty moved his hands above his head to stretch his sore arms. Dan could make out the brown underarm hair. Dan's pants suddenly got very tight.

"Oh know" Dan thought "I can't be gay, I have been in love with my ex wife, and Libby, how could I suddenly be into a guy" Dan continued to thing. Then a light bulb went of in his brain. Dan remembered the health class he had to take once.

"Dam, I could be Bi" he said out loud. Dan put his head into his hands. More to the stress wheel. Dan didn't realize that Ty had finished and that he was now inside the house.

"Hey Dan" Ty said. Dan jumped about 3 meters into the air.

"Shit you scared me" Dan said looking over at Ty. Now he could see Ty. His vision completely normal. Ty had a fantastic body, it was irresistible. He had a six pack, his abs were massive, his arm muscle was to die for, and his nipples were so lick able. He had a little bit of chest hair, and he had a trail leading down and underneath his short leans. For some reason Dan really wanted to know what was under the rest of Ty's jeans. And sweat was dripping down the chiseled body. Ty noticed that Dan was looking at him, and that his pants were very tight. Ty hadn't admitted this to anybody, but he was gay, and has a crush on Ringo and Declan. The more he looked the more he thought "Dan's pretty hot" Ty looked at Dan's big and hard bulge. Ty felt himself go hard. He wanted to know what Dan looked like underneath all his clothing especially under the jeans. Dan peered down at the bulge taking place in Ty's jeans. Dan was brought out of his trance, and reached into his back pocket for his wallet.

"Ok here's 50" Dan said handing out the money.

"You sure?" Ty asked.

"Trust me your worth it" Dan said giving Ty another look over. Ty felt his dick grow harder.

"Look come back tomorrow, I'll have more chores for you" Dan smiled.

"Ok" Ty turned around and left. Dan stared at his butt as he left. He grabbed onto his hard cock, and gave it a few good strokes. Both men had one thing on their mind. To jerk off.


End file.
